Drinking Game
by Steffili
Summary: That's what he got for dating a much younger woman. Some minor upsets. And some major fun. M-Rated little One Shot for Peter&Marilyn.


This is inspired by the amazing and awesome new TV show "Masters of Sex". I saw a little hot scene on it and instantly was like: This would be such a Peter & Marilyn thing. So I wrote it as little homage to MoS :D I hope you enjoy the hotness :)

* * *

Peter sat in his home office, drink in hand, taking a break from work. His tie long discarded, sleeves rolled up he was sitting back in his office chair, considering the day and past weekend. Two days ago he'd had his first real fight with Marilyn. It had all started out simple, Grace saying she wasn't staying for dinner because she wanted to go visit a friend. On his questioning what friend she'd finally confessed that it was a boy. He was just getting started on telling her absolutely not was he letting her stay the evening with some boy he'd never even met before when he noticed Marilyn disapprovingly shaking her head.

Grace had of course seen it as well, and had tried to argue that his girlfriend was obviously on her side and he'd kind of lost it and bit back saying "his girlfriend" wasn't a mother and had no business interfering in this decision. Looking back that was maybe a little harsh but in the situation there was no taking it back. Grace had fled to her room, and for some seconds there had been icy coldness between Marilyn and him. Then there had been yelling. Marilyn telling him he should loosen up more and not treat his almost grown up daughter like a baby because she was almost a woman. And him yelling back how could she undermine him like that, that was what he got for dating someone much younger, she couldn't understand stuff like being a responsible parent. In the end they had both been so mad, so they ended up spending the weekend apart and not talking to each other at all.

This morning in the office the atmosphere had been cold and reserved, them not really speaking to each other unless it was strictly necessary. Peter had gone home eventually and by now was regretting badly how things had gone. Ever since they officially started dating this was the longest they'd spend apart. He took up his phone, staring at the screen, but then decided not to call her. To give her some more time. He guessed he'd hurt her, of course it wasn't her fault that she had no parenting experience so far and the age thing - well he'd briefly considered it in the beginning if that would be a problem. It was no secret their age difference was almost 20 years. Peter had often wondered if he'd be able to keep up with a younger woman. But it had so far not been a problem at all.

He'd been drawn to her looks right from the start. She was pretty and he'd instantly seen through her innocent and shy act to the passion that was lingering just beneath the surface. So even while being newly together with his wife had he been tempted. And once he and Alicia finally spit up for good he had given in to temptation, with no good reason to hold him back anymore. He'd been lonely and hurt and Marilyn had been more than willing to offer consolation. At the beginning it had all been a secret office affair but after some time it had become something more serious. They had decided they wanted to be together officially as well, so Marilyn had stepped down from working for him and was now working for Eli's crisis management firm that he still held a share of. The two of them had been off to a rocky start but had finally gotten around to becoming some sort of friends as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone softly knocking on the door. Peter looked up, as the kids were not home this could only mean one person. And sure enough, Marilyn slipped in, closing the door behind him and coming a couple of steps inside, smiling tentatively.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he said back, taking a sip from his drink, watching her over the rim.

"I just came...well to say I think we should maybe talk about what happened." she explained.

He nodded.

"Yeah I know. But there's not much to it I think. Look, I'm sorry, I overreacted. And I said things that I didn't mean." he explained.

She nodded as well.

"Yeah, and so did I. But still. Is this age difference thing going to become an issue? Because we never really talked about it before." she told him, straightforward as she always was.

He sighed.

"No, it's not. I just played that card because I was frustrated and had no better arguments. You know it doesn't matter to me that you are younger. But as we are talking about it, does it bother you that I'm older?" he asked her in return.

She grinned.

"No it doesn't. I like it. You know I do." she said, the atmosphere suddenly changing from cautious and alert to electrically charged. He'd missed her so much, and suddenly his mind was on everything _but _talking.

"Why don't you come over here and show me how much you like it?" he asked her, making his intentions clear and waiting if she would take the bait. Promptly she came walking over to him, stopping just outside his reach. Peter watched her, taking another sip of his drink.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked, a flirty grin on her face, obviously very ready to play along.

He considered what to say, a million options going through his head. Then he went for the most obvious one.

"I want you to take off your clothes. All of them." he just said and then sat back as she complied without delay, starting to unbutton her blouse. She took it off ever so slowly, revealing a brown and pink lace bra. He grinned, she always wore the most sexy underwear and constantly went shopping for more. She'd once told him it was her biggest weakness, even more than shoes or handbags. He didn't care much, it just made him want to take her clothes off even more. Her skirt went next, she unzipped it and let it fall to the floor, of course revealing matching panties. She came a little closer, bending over to kiss him, giving him a good look of her breasts nearly spilling out of their confinement before their lips finally met.

"Hmn, very nice, but that does not count as taking off all your clothes." he told her, watching as she stepped back once more and shed first the bra, then the panties with a wide grin. He took another sip of his drink, enjoying the strong taste of Scotch burning down his throat, burning nearly as hot as the desire he felt for this woman that was now standing completely naked in front of him and coming closer, sitting across his lap.

"Can I have some of your drink?" she asked huskily. He considered the question when something came to his mind. He lifted the glass as if he wanted to bring it to her lips but stopped at the height of her left shoulder and tilted the glass carefully, more and more until the golden liquid spilled out and ran down her body in a wet trail. He instantly dove in, following the moisture with his tongue from the bottom and upwards, ending with greedily sucking her breast into his mouth. She gasped and then whimpered softly as he swirled his tongue around while he stroked her other side with his free hand. Then he came back up and kissed her lips once more hungrily, like he needed to make up for all the lost kisses while they had been fighting. She accepted it and only broke away once the need for air became stronger than the need for him.

Peter considered for a second taking her upstairs to the bedroom instantly but there was always time for that later. Instead he hoisted her up on his desk, cleaning away the papers and pushing her backwards so she came to rest on her elbows. Then he took up his drink again, almost emptying the glass, leaving a small sip remaining in the glass. He swallowed the Scotch and then spilled the rest on her naked skin once more, but this time aiming for lower regions, making her gasp as the cold liquid reached its destination. He bent over and licked his way downwards, over the smooth skin of her abdomen and lower, growling in approval as his tongue made contact with her neatly shaved folds.

That was another thing he'd had to get used to with her. Ever from the start she'd been nicely trimmed and it had taken him aback a little at first. So far he hadn't cared about that much, but she'd told him straight out that she liked it better for hygiene reasons and also it felt better during sex. If she had it with a man or all on her own. That had been a whole new nice image in his head from then on that always had him wonder what she was doing when she wasn't with him in the evening.

He started out by taking long licks of her, the taste of the strong alcohol mixed with her juices was highly intoxicating and had him wonder why he hadn't had the idea sooner. She moaned and pushed up against him, letting him know how much she wanted this. He loved how responsive she was and how she was never shy to demand what she wanted. And he liked making her every wish come true instantly, and that often meant going down on her as a little warm up. Because that's really what it was, making her come by only his tongue would wind her up tightly and make her even more ready and prepared for the sex that always followed afterwards.

So he knew this would not be an exception. He was just glad that she had come over, he'd missed her terribly and now that she was finally in his arms again he wanted to make the best of the situation. So he started sucking her fiercely like he knew she liked it, not wanting to delay her pleasure and showing her that he was grateful she was here. And as anticipated she went right over the edge after a short time, screaming out loudly and whimpering while the climax lasted, bucking her hips so much he had to hold her down.

When it was over he pulled her to him so she was back in his lap. She cuddled up to him and sighed softly, a blissful smile on her face.

"Hmn thank you Peter. I needed that." she said, and he laughed softly.

"I know you did. I'm glad you came over. I was thinking about calling you earlier." he confessed.

"I'm really sorry about our fight, Peter. I should not have my disapproval with your opinion have shown so openly with Grace still around. I get that she's your little girl and you want to protect her by all means. But in all fairness, my own father was like that. And all that I learned from it was being very good at sneaking around from when I was 16 years old." she said.

"Ok? Well that does not sound reassuring. But I just can't have her hanging out with random boys. She's only 17. That's too young." he answered.

"Yes but it also means she's of age to consent. So, did you talk with her about protection?" she wanted to know.

"No, but Alicia did. But still...she's too young to be having sex." he protested.

"Uhm hum and you will still think so in 5 years, right?" she said with a smile.

He groaned.

"Oh damn, who knew parenting a teenage daughter would be so hard?" he said, desperation in his voice.

She reached up and kissed him softly.

"Every father of a teenage daughter in history." she answered.

"Yeah, you got that one right I guess. Well anyway, you know I love you, right? And that I didn't mean to bring the age difference up to hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes I do. I love you, too. It's ok, Peter. I know you didn't." she replied.

He bent down and kissed her.

"Ok, so how about I take you upstairs to the bedroom now?" he suggested.

"Yes, I would like that immensely." she told him with a bright smile.

Peter got to his feet and just lifted her up with him, carrying her all the way to the bedroom on the second floor. As long as he was still able to do that he really needn't worry about the age difference it came to his mind.


End file.
